A Sunday Talk
by jadedXelement
Summary: Not really digging the title. But those of you who wanted another ConnerAlison story here it is. Not much a romance but a sweet conversation the two have. Enjoy :D review if possible.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the cartoon show Brace Face.  
  
Note: Sorry for not uploading a new story, I know it's been a while. Well here's just a quick story I typed. Hope you like it! Um, it's sort of a continuation to Wake up Call but not really.  
  
A Sunday Talk  
  
Conner waited in line patiently at Life Cycles, ready to order his smoothie. It was like any regular Sunday. Only thing he had made a quick stop at Life Cycles before taking a walk. Maria was off practicing some sport, at that moment he couldn't really remember exactly which sport. And Sharon was off at some vegetarian convention. So here he was alone.  
  
The lady in front of him had just finished ordering and Conner took a step forward to order is delicious drink.  
  
"One smoothie please." He requested sweetly and began to pull out some money from his wallet.  
  
"Hey Conner." A voice had said from behind him.  
  
Turning around Conner found Alison standing behind. "Alison, what a nice surprise." Conner exclaimed to see Alison at Life Cycles.  
  
Turning around, Conner quickly told the cashier, "Make that two."  
  
"Oh you Conner you didn't need to do that." Alison said as he handed her a smoothie.  
  
"Yah I know but I wanted to." Commented Conner as the two friends walked towards some seats.  
  
"Well thank you." Replied Alison as she sipped her drink. "Oh and Conner." Alison said as she looked up from her drink.  
  
"Huh? Yah?" Conner said as he looked at Alison.  
  
"Thanks for talking to me the other night. It meant a lot." Alison softly said as she glanced down at her drink.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it. I enjoyed myself, besides anything for a friend." Conner replied as he looked at Alison and gave her one of her best smiles.  
  
"Right. I enjoyed talking to you too." Alison agreed as she smiled and was thankful for her new friendship with Conner.  
  
"So what brings you to Life Cycles?" Conner asked as he placed his drink on the table.  
  
"Oh, just wanted to get out really nothing in particular." Alison sighed as she glanced out the window. "There's nothing really much to do."  
  
"Tell me about it, first weekend of spring break and already we're bored." Joked Conner, as he tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"I know! It's crazy." Alison giggled as her eyes brighten up. Conner was always making her smile and laugh, she loved his company.  
  
"Well since you don't have any plans, and I don't as well you want to take a walk in the park like we had planned for Tuesday, and we can do something else on Tuesday?" suggested Conner. The two friends had made plans to take a walk in the park and continue their conversation they had that early one o'clock morning.  
  
"That sounds great, I was hoping to see you sooner anyways." Alison smiled as she held her cup in her hand.  
  
"All right then. Let's go." Conner said as he slightly jumped up from his seat. He extended his hand out for Alison's and pulled her off hers.  
  
"Why thank you Conner." Alison giggled. "You're the sweetest gentlemen." She added as she grabbed her drink.  
  
Conner blushed slightly, as he waited for Alison to grab her bag which she placed next to her drink. He was amazed on how nervous he didn't feel when he was with her. With any girl he would be tripping on his own drink, well with the exception of Maria and Sharon.  
  
"Let's go." Alison said cheerfully as she linked her arm with Conner and gently pulled him towards the door.  
  
Conner broke away from his thoughts and he began to walk with Alison, his arm still linked with his.  
  
It didn't take long until the two reached the park. It was one of the great things about living in a small town like they did, it didn't take them long to reach their destinations.  
  
"Oh I just love the park! It's just so beautiful." Alison replied as she unlinked her arm with Conner and spun around a couple times with her arms stretched out.  
  
"Yah, I must admit, the nature captivates me." Conner commented as he took a step next to Alison who shaking off the little dizziness she was feeling.  
  
"Sometimes when I want to run away from the world I run here." Alison whispered as she threw away her cup and began to walk through the park.  
  
"Hmm, yah it's a nice place to recollect yourself." Agreed Conner as he recalled the few times he found himself sitting against a tree, trying to relieve himself from stress or any other feelings that bothered him.  
  
"When was the last time you came here to recollect yourself?" Alison curiously asked as ran her hands against the tree that they were passing.  
  
Conner looked at the sky, as he Alison's words lingered in his head. He watched a bird fly through the trees, as he tried to recall the last time when he had come here alone to get away.  
  
"Hmm," he replied as the moment sparked back into his mind. He chuckled to himself and Alison tilted her head slightly and wondered what he was thinking.  
  
"The last time I came here." He began, as he looked at Alison and then back at a tree next to him. He took a seat before actually beginning his story and Alison followed leaning against Conner slightly.  
  
"I think it was actually a few months ago. Sharon, Maria and I got really busy with our own thing. Sharon with her save the animals thing, Maria with her sports, and me with my science project. We hardly saw one another and we hardly ever talked." Conner said, he paused and looked up at the sky.  
  
"So that's why you came here? You were sad?" Alison asked, when Conner paused, she wasn't sure if was finished but wanted to make sure.  
  
"Oh no. Some major event came up for Maria, something me and Sharon promised we'd attend. But because Sharon and I were too busy with our own thing we let it slipped our mind. We felt horrible for letting down Maria, but also horrible that we had been shutting out one another. But in the end things ended for the good. We agreed to all make more time, and never be overwhelmed to forget one another. I came here after everything was out of the clear, not so much because something was wrong but more because I guess I was thankful nothing had gone wrong through our friendship." Conner concluded, he turned to Alison and smiled.  
  
"Wow. You guys are really great friends huh?" replied Alison as she soaked in Conner's words. She hadn't realized how great of friends the 3 were, especially considering they were all so different.  
  
"Yah I guess we are." Conner agreed as he smiled, thinking about his two best friends.  
  
"So where are your two friends?" Alison asked as she leaned her head against the tree.  
  
"Oh they're out doing their own thing. Sharon at a vegetarian convention, and I think Maria is practicing a sport, if I'm correct with Alden." Conner answered as he nodded his head slightly, as to confirm his answer.  
  
"Oh so fun." She giggled as she looked at Conner. "Alden and Maria? Are they?" asked Alison, as she began to recall the frequent times she them together the past couple weeks.  
  
"Hah, that is something I don't know. From Maria I hear its nothing but then Sharon is hoping it's something. So I guess we'll see what happens." Conner replied, as he replayed the conversation he had with Sharon. She was jumping up and down her bed, exclaiming how she wanted the two to hook up.  
  
"Yah I guess, we'll never know." Alison whispered, I guess in some way Nina should be happy to know that Alden isn't taken just yet Alison thought as her best friend Nina Harper popped into her mind.  
  
"So what about you Alison, when was the last time you ran here?" Conner quietly asked after letting a few minutes of silence pass.  
  
"Oh." Whispered Alison, she had completely forgot she had asked Conner the same thing. Taking a deep breathe she began to answer Conner's question. "Well, me and Nina got into a huge fight. It was stupid really, it began over something that I didn't agree with, and she thought it was impossible we were friends that I chose the other side. Hah, to think about it I can't even remember what sides we took that day. So I ended up coming here, storming out of her house, I found myself here."  
  
"So how are things between you and Nina now?" asked Conner.  
  
"Well, since the fight, I guess she realized that I'm not going to always agree with her and she can't expect me to either. I guess I can say our friendship got stronger from it, because I've gain a respect from her that I didn't always have before." Alison answered as she smiled slightly.  
  
"It's strange, you and Nina are so different, why are you still friends with her?" asked Conner, he still couldn't believe that sweet Alison was friends with Nina, someone who was known to get what she wanted no matter what.  
  
"I guess for the same reasons Maria, Sharon and you are still friends. We have this connection. I know Nina has the reputation for being a horrible person sometimes, that something she doesn't even deny but, inside she's been that girl I met seven years ago. We relate a lot on some deeper things and I guess that's what keeps us being friends." Alison replied sweetly as she glanced into Conner eyes.  
  
"Your right, it doesn't matter who are friends come in many different places." Conner answered realizing that he shouldn't judge Nina too quickly. Lifting himself up from the ground he dusted his pants and then extended his hand to Alison. Like before Alison grabbed his and was pulled up from the ground.  
  
"Thank you." She giggled as she dusted the loose grass from her pants.  
  
"Welcome. Shall we get going?" asked Conner realizing the time that had passed.  
  
"Yah, I think my dad should be getting home soon." Alison said as she began to walk towards her house.  
  
"I'll walk you." Conner called out as he jogged up next to Alison.  
  
"Such the gentlemen." Alison giggled as soon as Conner reached her side.  
  
It wasn't too long after a few jokes and laughs, Alison stood in front of her house. Looking around she realized her dad wasn't home yet.  
  
"I had a nice time Conner. Thanks for the smoothie." Alison replied as she stood on her porch.  
  
"Your welcome. I had a wonderful time as well. I can't wait until Tuesday, we still on?" Conner said as he smiled at Alison. He hadn't had this much fun with someone in a long time, again excluded being with his two friends that is.  
  
"Of course." Alison cried out, as she opened her arms and hugged Conner.  
  
"Great." Conner choked out as he hugged Alison back.  
  
"Thanks again Conner." Whispered Alison as she kissed his cheek and slowly released him.  
  
"Your welcome." Conner managed to say as he watched Alison open her door. "Bye." He replied as he waved slightly too her.  
  
Alison waved her good bye and closed the door. Conner stood there smiling as he touched his cheek. 'I can't wait til Tuesday.' He thought as he turned around and began to head home.  
  
The End.  
  
[I don't really know about the ending. But I hoped you enjoyed the story. Review if possible. Oh and if the characters seem out of character, I haven't watched the show in a long time. Thanks for reading] 


End file.
